Daydream
by hey123456
Summary: Kate Black moves to La Push to live with her uncle Billy and cousin Jacob Black. So what happens when Seth imprints on her, as they're beginning to fall in love something will happen to shock the whole pack...but it may just bring them closer together.
1. Chapter 1 Going Home

**Author's Notes: This is an imprint story where Seth Clearwater imprints. It starts during 'Eclipse'. ENJOY and Please Review! **

Daydream

Chapter 1: Going Home

**Kate's POV**

"Beep Beep Beep" went my stupid alarm clock. I groaned and opened my eyes looking at the bright green numbers on my alarm clock that read 2:00am I pressed the off button and for a second wondered why on earth my alarm clock would be waking me up so early on the first day off the holidays at end of term 2 (out of 4 terms a year). Then it all came flooding back to me; my family, which consisted of my Dad (Mark Black), Mum (Kelly Black) and older brother (Liam Black) were all staying in Oakville in Canada whilst I was going to live with my uncle (Billy Black) and cousin (Jacob Black) in my home town of La Push Washington.

I flipped on my light switch and jumped out of bed into the freezing cold air, I pulled on my warn jumper and let out a massive yawn. Now that I was fully awake I stared around my room it looked so empty all my furniture was still here as the room I was being given at uncle Billy's house was my cousin Rebbeca's old room as she had moved to Hawaii with her husband a few years back so the room still had all her furniture in it. My room still looked empty though because everything besides my furniture and backpack full of stuff for the plane flight were already in La Push waiting for me. I walked into my own little bathroom and had a nice warm shower. I put on a simple outfit of skinny jeans, white converse and a pretty purple t-shirt with a warm but stylish grey jumber. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't really really pretty but I wasn't ugly either I had a hourglass shaped body and of course copper skin because I'm 100% Quileute although my skin is a shade lighter than most Quileutes I'm not sure why I guess I'm just weird. My eyes are a chocolate brown colour and once again I'm weird because most Quileutes have raven black hair but mine is golden blonde a waves half way down my back I guess it suits me though. I washed my face and put on a little lip gloss that's right no make-up for me I prefer the a la natural style. I then brushed my teeth and hair; I slipped on a headband because it's comfortable for traveling.

I then grabbed my backpack and met my Mum and Liam (my brother) in the living room. "Good morning" I said to them both, they both replied saying "Morning". My dad appeared just then.

"Time to go Kate" he said

I was too chocked up to say anything so I just walked over to my crying mother hugged her and said "Bye Mum I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, I love you Katie" she said (my full name is Kate Taylor Black but my family calls me Katie sometimes)

"Love you too Mum" I said as I let go of her.

I then hugged my brother we may not always get along but we love each other…deep down somewhere.

I was very quiet as my Dad drove me to the airport and we checked in together. But as soon as he had to leave me we both started crying I had never seen my day cry before. I gave him a massive hug. "Bye Dad I love you and will call as soon as I get there ok"

"I love you soo much Kate, you better call every day" said Dad trying to be strong

"I will I promise" I said as more tears ran down my cheeks

"You better go" said Dad as he gave me one last hug

And with that I turned and walked into the departure lounge waving madly at my father.

I looked at my plane ticket the flight wasn't due to leave for two hours. I walked for what seemed like ages until I found my departure gate and sat down on one of the itchy blue and red chairs. I sat reading my ticket to distract myself so I wouldn't cry. It had my name Kate Black written on it along with all the information of my flight, which went to Seattle; I then had about a hour drive to get to La Push.

I then thought about…well life. I was born in La Push and lived there until I was ten. I was always quite close to my cousin (Jacob Black) and his best friends Quil (who was my second cousin) and Embry. My brother Liam was never close to Jake and co but that was probably because they were all just one year older than me but Liam who is two years older than me is one year older then them. I was also good friends with a girl called Melissa Smith but she left La Push when I was nine, I was also friends with a boy called Seth Clearwater I knew him well because the Clearwaters and my family were close; we were all very upset when Harry Clearwater died last year he was such a nice man. Anyway when I was ten my family moved to Oakville Canada when my dad was offered a job, it was alright here but I wasn't a popular girl in school I was rather average I had two best friends Issy (Isabella) and Lisa who threw a small party for me because I'm leaving. It was hard to say good-bye to them. I hope I can make some good friends in La Push. I'm now 15 years old. The reason I'm moving to La Push to live with uncle Billy without my family is because my Dad, uncle Billy, Sue Clearwater and old Quil are all Quileute tribe leaders, so my Dad feels he should move back to La Push, so Mum, Dad and Liam are moving to La Push two weeks into the end of year holidays, that's two terms of school and two weeks of end of year holidays from now until they move. I had been begging to move sooner because I loved in La Push and I loved Jake and Quil and Embry (brotherly kind of love of course). And I loved uncle Billy and I wanted to see the Clearwaters again. But mostly I felt as though I was being drawn to La Push like there was something I had to do there, so my parents finally caved and offered for me to leave in the half year (end of term 2) holidays (now) and live with uncle Billy and Jake until they/ my family moved too. So now I was to live with uncle Billy for term 3 and 4 of school and 2 weeks of the holidays then I would live with my family in La Push. I wouldn't have been able to leave my family for good but I was excited to be with my uncle for half a year.

I looked at my watch and realized I had been sitting here for a whole half hour, wow time flies. It was now 4:00am and my flight is at 5:30am so I decided to go get some breakfast. I decided on a small cafe to get scrambled eggs. They were really yummy and I decided to sit on the comfier chair at the cafe instead of the itchy departcher gate chair to wait for the twenty minutes left until boarding. I was so not looking forward to the nine flight to get to Seattle that means we land at 2:30pm.

**Author's Notes: I know that chapter had heaps of info and was a bit repetitive but it was supposed to bring you up to date with what's happening. In the next chapter, which will be posted really soon, Kate arrives in the Seattle airport and Jacob (Jake) drives her to La Push and she'll meet the pack and Seth! Please keep reading! And ****please please review**** so I know someone is reading it! Oh and I would like to give each chapter a song(s) so find this chapters song(s) below. Also I'd like to mention that "Kissin' U" by "Miranda Cosgrove has inspired me whist writing this story! Thanx Bye!**

**Chapter 1 Songs:**

"**Coming Home" Diddy - Dirty Money - ft. Skylar Grey**

"**Firework" Katy Perry**

"**Kissin' U" Miranda Cosgrove**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pack

**Author's Notes: Thanx to everyone who's reading this I love you but please review! Thanks to my awesome fans. Any questions or requests from anyone don't be afraid to PM (personal message) me. This chapter will have Jacob POV but don't worry it is a Seth imprint story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Pack

**Jacob POV**

I woke up groggy and still dressed in my cut off shorts I wore back from patrol with Quil and Embry last night. I flipped on my light and looked at my clock and realized I'd slept in until 9:30am, well I guess I deserve it I only got back at 1:20am this morning. I stumbled out of my room rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge from my dad it said:

_Jake, I've gone fishing with Charlie. Don't forget that Sam's holding a meeting in the forest at 10am. And you'd better not for get to pick Kate up from the airport in Seattle at 2:30pm. Oh and I'm going to have a barbeque for her arrival so invite the pack so she can see Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth again and so she can meet the rest of the guys tell them to be here when you arrive so about 4pm. _

I suddenly felt excited to see Kate again and happily got left over meat from last night out of the fridge for breakfast. When I had finished eating I glanced at the clock it was 9:45, still 15 minutes till the meeting. Ha for once I won't be late I thought as I stepped outside and walked to the lush wet forest next to my house. I stripped off my shorts and tied them to my ankle with quick practiced moves and before I knew it I once again became my big, rusty red coloured wolf, I was also once again sharing my thoughts with the whole pack I sighed at that as I began running. I heard Embry laughing in my head I guess he must've just phased to.

"_Dude I can't believe your still whining about that" _thought Embry

Before I had a chance to respond Sam howled signaling to us where he was.

"_Morning" _thought Sam_ "You guys are early_ _no one else is here yet, oh well I guess it's an improvement from last"_

I ran my last few strides until I met Sam's jet black wolf sitting in a small clearing, I went to sit on his right; traditional place of the Beta. A few moments later Embry's grey wolf with a few dark spots came running in and sat next to me. A few moments later Leah and Seth phased.

"_Good-morning everyone"_ Seth thought happily (as per usual)

"_Hey" _Leah thought bitterly

Sam howled signaling where we were.

"_Anyone know where Paul, Jared or Quil is?" _asked Sam

"_I'm here, where are you?" _said Quil just after he phased

Sam sighed and howled again this time louder not just to signal Quil but to get Paul and Jared's attention. It worked, and just 6 minutes later (yes I was counting much to everyone's annoyance).

"_Ok so as you all know Victoria's back"_ Sam began_ "She's probably still after Bella" _I growled at this, Sam just ignored me and continued, _"So, since it's the holidays I would like at least 3 or 4 people on patrol all day everyday except if I've let you off, straight after this Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth your on_" Everyone groaned.

"_I think that's about it anyone have anything to say?" _Asked Sam

"_Yeah, my cousin Kate's coming to live with Dad and I for awhile, she arrives this afternoon and Dad's having a barbeque for her so can are you all able to come?" _I said everyone nodded

"_Oh my god, Kate's coming" _said Quil

"_Yep" _I said popping the 'p'

"_Awesome" _chanted Quil, Embry and Seth

I continued _"Ok come at about 4pm"_

"_Ok everyone who's not on patrol may go and if you like Emily's making muffins" _Dismissed Sam

As much as I love Emily's cooking I decided to just go home and catch up on some sleep.

**Author's Notes: I know this is short and not much happens but I just wanted to post it for you guys quickly. I promise in the next chapter Kate will meet the pack and Seth! Please keep reading! **

**Songs:**

"**Pray" Justin Bieber**

"**Big Jet Plane" Angus & Julia Stone**

"**New Divide" Linkin Park**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home

**Author's Notes: Hey, I'm back! Thanx for your reviews guys, please keep reading, ily all, please review! Get ready in this chapter Seth will imprint! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3- Welcome Home

**Kate's POV**

I sighed and turned of my personal TV that was located on the back of the seat in front of me I had been watching "Sponge Bob" for the past hour and it was really getting on my nerves. I dug down into my backpack and grabbed my Ipod, I switched it on and began listening to "Pray" by "Justin Bieber" I usually hate him but hey it's a good song. Halfway through the first chorus I saw the time it was already 2pm the plane was going to land in just half an hour. Now I'm officially the most excited I've ever been. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Once I had waited 10 minutes to get into the tiny room; I splashed my hot slightly sweaty face with water and looked at myself in the mirror, I actually didn't look too bad. I pulled my freshly washed hair up into I high ponytail that still reached a fair way down my back. I then put on a little bit of lip-gloss and sprayed myself with deodorant. I slipped my warm grey jacket back on because it would be cold when we landed in Seattle, not as cold as Canada but still. I sat back down in my seat just as the captain told us to fasten our seatbelt because we would be landing in just 10 minutes. I happily did as I was told and stared out of the window.

As I chewed on a lolly to help pop my ears I could see the airport just in front of us. I jolted forward in my seat as the plane's wheels touched the ground and we sped along the runway. It felt like forever until we were told we could unfasten our seatbelts and leave the aircraft. I got up as fast as I could hauling my backpack over my shoulder and walked off of the aircraft earning myself a few stunned looks from the other passengers who were still just standing there stretching.

As I stepped into the arrival lounge in the huge Seattle airport I heard my phone start ringing; I walked to the side and put my bag on a chair opening all the pockets until I finally found my black phone at the very bottom. I flipped it open and putting up to my ear. "Hello" I said.

"Hey, Kate it's me Jake"

"Hey, I just landed. Where are you" I asked my voice slightly higher than usual due to excitement.

"Ok, so when you walk out go straight forward past the chairs" he replied equally excited, his voice was lower then when I last saw him I guess it has been 2 years though.

"Kay" I said whilst following his instructions.

"Now turn left"

"Yep"

"See the news agency?" he asked

I turned and looked for a few seconds, then I saw someone wave about 50 meters away.

"I'm waving right at you" he said amused I hadn't worked it out yet.

"OMG" I squealed hanging up the phone.

He looked a lot different then last time I saw him, I mean I knew he would've grown but he was really tall now and he had huge muscles everywhere, he had also cut his hair but his familiar, kind facial features were still the same. I stared jogging toward him, he picked me up into a tight bear hug.

"I missed you" I said "You look really different"

He laughed "I missed you too, you look different too, still short though"

"Hey, I'm not small your just abnormally tall" I said looking up to see his face.

We both laughed, half because of what we were saying and half just out of happiness. "So do you have any other bags" he asked holding my hand as we walked toward the exit.

"Nup, everything's already at your house

"Cool" he replied as we stepped out into the cool air of Seattle. He took me to his car the 'rabbit'. As we walked he told me all about how he had built/fixed it and stuff.

During the ride home we talked and laughed heaps, by the time we were driving through Forks I think I had completely caught up with his life as he did with me. We stopped talking and I excitedly stared out of my window watching the small town as we drove by. We passed a sign that read "Welcome to La Push", but it felt as if it was saying welcome home I smiled at how much this place still felt like home to me after all these years. We were driving on the winding road that went through the beautiful lush forest that brought back heaps of memories for me. "We're having a barbeque for you, so all my friends will be there when you arrive" Jacob said breaking me out of my childhood memories.

"Cool, who'll be there?" I asked curiously.

"Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah are the people you know" he replied

"Awesome, who else" I said now hoping we arrive soon to see these people again.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim Jared's girlfriend and Emily Sam's fiancé, you'll like Emily" he said carefully he knew how shy I was with new people.

"Alright" I said suddenly very shy to meet all these new people.

A few seconds later we had passed by the houses on the outskirts of La Push, I gasped as I saw the familiar rocky beach, the water glistening as the sunlight hit it. I silently thanked God that it was sunny today and not raining. I glanced around and recognized Embry's mum's little store. Jake's house my home (for now) wasn't too far away now.

Before I knew it we were pulling up in front of the little faded red house that would be my home for the rest of the year. As the car came to a stop Jake turned and smiled at me "Here we are" he said. I turned and smiled back. As I was getting out of the car pulling my bag with me I noticed a row of people waiting to greet us or well me. I only recognized four of them the rest must have been the people Jake was telling me about. I recognized Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil although they looked very different they had all grown very tall and put on heaps of muscle. They had also cut their hair short; it surprised me that Leah had cut her hair I remembered that she used to love it being long I guess that proves that people change. All the people I didn't know looked very similar too.

I thought I heard Jake mumble something that sounded like at least they're wearing shirts though I couldn't be sure, because I had already started running towards the familiar friendly faces of Quil and Embry, their mouths turned up into huge smiles (probably resembling my own). I ran into Embry's open arms I picked me up swinging me round. "It's good to see you guys again" I said as I was passed to Quil who gave me a very tight hug.

"You too, Kate" replied Embry.

"Yeah" breathed Quil in my ear "I missed you" he said releasing me.

"Same here" I replied a little breathless still recovering from the hug "Wow you guys have grown and built heaps of muscle and cut your hair".

"Yep" they said together whilst laughing at my list.

Jacob caught up to us just then. "Come on guys share her around" said Jake "Come say hi to everyone else"

We started walking toward everyone else; I looked up getting that strange feeling that someone was staring at me. I was right Seth was staring straight at me with a mix of emotions plain on his face that I couldn't make sense of. "Hey do I look alright?" I asked Jake, Quil and Embry. I got strange looks from the three of them until their eyes followed mine to look at Seth too.

"Oh" they said.

"You look fine" said Quil.

"Okay" I said confusion in my voice, why is he staring at me like that? I wandered up to the line of people. I first stopped in front of Leah "Hey, Leah" I said.

"Hi" she said bitterly looking at me for a second before she went back to watching her brother. That was weird I thought Leah's usually really nice and inviting. Whatever she's probably having a bad day or something. I moved on to Seth I was about to say 'hi' but instead I got lost in his eyes. Eventually he broke the silence saying "Welcome home Kate, I missed you".

"Missed you too, Seth" I said giving him a hug. He seemed to not want to let go, after about 10 seconds I pulled away. He looked a little hurt so I said "I missed you a lot" he smiled at this and I moved onto say 'hi' to the next person. Though I could feel Seth's eyes on me the whole time.

I got handshakes from Sam, Paul, Jared and Kim. I got a welcoming hug from Emily, Jake was right I think we'll get on well. Most people seemed to have really high temperatures but maybe that was just me before I could make a comment the front door opened and out rolled uncle Billy in his wheelchair. "Uncle Billy" I squealed sprinting toward him and giving him a big hug. "Hello Katie" he chuckled "Good to be home again?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's great" I replied honestly, I felt as if I belonged here.

**Author's Notes: I hoped you liked it! **** Next chapter there'll be some Seth POV and you'll have to wait to find out what else happens! Please Review and Please Keep Reading! **

**Songs for this chapter (chapter 3):**

"**Only Hope" by Mandy Moore**

"**Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove**

"**Pray" by Justin Bieber**


	4. Chapter 4 Imprint

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 4- Imprint

**Seth POV**

I was still in shock as I stood there staring at my beautiful imprint as she hugged her uncle. I was brought back to reality by Jared waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dude you totally just imprinted" Jared said whilst laughing.

"Thanks, cause I totally didn't notice" I said sarcastically "Anyway why's that funny?"

"Cause she's Jake's cousin and she's like a sister to him and he's pretty protective, have fun trying to get around him".

Oh my God, I can't believe I hadn't realized this myself. What if he doesn't let me see her? Guess I'll find out soon Jacob, Quil and Embry were all walking toward me with hard faces.

"Dude I can't believe you imprinted on my cousin" Jake said his usual friendly tone replaced by one that sounded as if he was trying not to yell.

"I can't help it and you know it; I can't control who I imprint on" I said defensively.

"Yeah, I know you can't; but my cousin" his tone was softer now.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll take care of her though".

He sighed, "I know you will".

"Thanks, Jake" I was relieved that he was okay with it.

"Yeah, I wonder how she'll take it" he said thoughtfully.

"Huh, good question" Embry replied.

I went back to staring at my lovely soul mate as she started walking back toward us.

**Kate POV**

I walked back over to the group with a bounce in my step. I felt a strange pull to Seth I looked over at him and saw he was staring at me. I was confused about this but guessed he just couldn't get over how different I looked.

"Time to start cooking" Jacob said.

I laughed as everyone agreed and Jake ran inside and came back carrying heaps of meat. We went around to the side of the house right next to the beautiful lush forest. I sat down on the damp grass at the same time a few others did. I was lost in meaningless though and memories as they lit a fire and began cooking meat on sticks, so it gave me a fright when Seth sat next to me and said "Hey" he noticed I jumped and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"It's ok I was just lost in thought you know".

"Yeah" he replied.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here" I asked.

"Um, well there's hiking and cliff diving and stuff".

"Wow, you actually cliff dive" I said shocked I never thought people actually did that.

"Yeah, its fun kind of an adrenaline rush" he said with a smile.

"Isn't it dangerous though?" I asked concerned.

"Not really".

Just as I was about to reply it started pouring with rain. Everyone got up and began running to the house for shelter. I found myself squished on a small sofa between Embry and Emily, as everyone else crowded around and watched the small TV, some baseball game was on that all the boys seemed to like.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Emily, though I was still aware of Seth's eyes on me.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it. Please Review. And tune in for the next update that will defiantly be up quicker than this one was! **

**Songs:**

"**Flightless Bird" by Iron and Wine**

"**Love Story" by Taylor Swift**


	5. Chapter 5 Date?

**Author's Notes: Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! Please enjoy and review! **** P.S: By the way if some thing is written in **_**italics **_**then it means the person speaking is in wolf form.**

Chapter 5- Date?

**Seth POV**

As I was patrolling with Sam and Jared all I could think about was my beautiful imprint Kate. I had watched her all night and still I wanted no needed to see her again. Her beautiful Quileute skin just a shade lighter than mine went great with her long, wavy golden hair, which was almost the same colour as my wolf fur, though my fur was lighter and sandier coloured. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were a perfect match to mine. Her every movement was elegant and graceful like a ballerina. Her voice was a beautiful melody and her contagious laugh was more brilliant than any sound I'd ever heard before. Her smile was the most perfect thing in the world; I would do anything and everything to make her smile.

"_Do you think I should ask her out tomorrow?" _I asked Sam and Jared.

"_Hmm, I think she likes you, go for it" _replied Sam.

"_I agree, you should ask her to go to the movies with you"_ suggested Jared.

"_Okay, Jake's taking her to the beach tomorrow at 10:30am and he told us to come. I'll ask her there" _I decided.

"_Sounds like a pretty good plan" _said Sam.

"_Yeah, hopefully she'll say yes" _Jared said.

"_Hopefully" _I sighed.

**Kate POV**

I woke up at 8am and wondered where I was. A second later I realized I was in La Push. I was excited today we're going to the beach and Jake's friends that I met last night will be there too.

I got up and put on dark denim skinny jeans, white converse, a dark blue shirt that I had to wear a white singlet under because it's see through and a navy jumper. I went to the bathroom and tide my hair into a ponytail.

I walked into the kitchen and found Jacob eating cereal. I poured myself some and sat down.

"Good morning" I said.

"Morning" Jake said with his mouth full.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"Went to Charlie Swan's house" he said with an odd look on his face.

"I remember him, he has a daughter Bella doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said he sounded kinda sad, I didn't know why though. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it so I dropped it.

"So are we going to the beach today?" I asked.

"Yup, it'll be fun you'll like it" he said happy again.

About an hour later we were walking to the beach. It took about 15 minutes to get there and I was tired from trying to keep up with Jake. Everyone else was already there and they were playing a full on game of Frisbee. Jake went over to join them.

"Hey" Seth said running over.

"Hey" I said, "How are you?"

"Better now you're here" he said honestly. I'm not sure why but this made me blush.

He looked nervous as he began talking again "So um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked.

I was shocked I wasn't expecting this. "As like a date?" I clarified.

"Yeah" he said looking down into my eyes.

I was so lost in his eyes I had to look away to try and think. We had always been good friends and he was a sweet guy. I also felt as if we were meant to be together so I replied with a smile saying "Sure, that would be cool".

He smiled "Great I'll pick you up at 7pm".

"Ok" I said still smiling with a faint blush coloring my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and I felt something like electric go through my arm and yet I never wanted to let go.

"Your hand's really warm" I said.

"Yeah" he said chuckling.

We walked off hand in hand to sit on a rock, completely unaware of anything around us. We stayed there for a few hours just talking and asking questions like what's your favorite colour. The whole time I felt safe and happy but also a tin bit confused but over all I liked it and couldn't wait for tonight.

**Author's Notes: I hope you like it so far; next chapter will be the date! Please Review and keep reading!**

**Songs:**

"**I want you to want me" by Cheap Trick**

"**Baby" Justin Bieber**

"**Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison**


End file.
